Mine 2?
by Ally K
Summary: Sam if forced to make a choice when she is kidnapped…. but what are the consequences?


TITLE: Mine (2/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net CATEGORY: POV, Angst S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: SUMMARY: Sam makes a choice.. but what are the consequences? DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES: well here's part 2, I hope you Want the next part? Give me feedback!  
  
Mine (2/?)  
  
#Sam#  
  
I can't believe I froze but I doubt I would have got far, even if I had *somehow* managed to escape. I'm most likely in the middle of nowhere. It chills me to the bone, to think he's probably planned this for months, worse that his.crush.. has turned into a full-blown obsession. I don't know how? I don't think I've ever said anything much to him, let alone make him think that I would ever reciprocate his... love.  
  
Yet, here I am, my hand throbbing with pain and feeling emotions that are frightening to me, vulnerability. I hate being at someone else's mercy, worse to think that he's from Earth. Least the Goa'uld have a reason for torture, well mostly, and well there literally born evil, but *him*, he's human. Did I drive him to it? Like I did Jonas? Do I really drive men to total obsession? No, don't go there..  
  
I suppose I should be at least thankful, that he's not tied me up, he's imprisoned me but at least I have a bit of freedom. Also, I'm alive, which is always a positive sign.oh God.why me? Why does it happen to me? Haven't I had enough over the past 6 years, Jolinar, entity, loosing Daniel.Stop it! Don't feel sorry for yourself, it's up to you to get yourself out of here. Now think dammit, you didn't get to be where you are with an attitude like that. You're trained to get out of situations.like this.I must have missed that day. Here's how you prepare for a psycho kidnapping you.I don't think so.think.. *you*, yes you, have to get yourself out here.  
  
Imagine this is a math problem you *can* do those. Right, no furniture except bed, so no help there. Small window.window, why haven't I looked out of this before? I see.fields.and fields.dammit. Ok in the middle of nowhere, why can't I be wrong for once? Anything else.walls.ow! Stone, and very cold. Anything else.Door. Locked and solid. I put my ear to it. Oh God he's coming back.  
  
Footsteps getting nearer. Breathing constricts, now or never. One-way out. One chance. Don't know where to, don't know anything but I want freedom and I'm going for it.  
  
~ #Darren#  
  
"Sweetheart" I call.  
  
I can't wait to see her. I can't wait to see her beautiful face, to look into those dazzling eyes and to see that heart-wrenching smile. The one she used to have reserved for him! Soon it will be for me. Just me. She will learn to forget him, and everyone else. I will be all she has. Me. Not.I have her and there's nothing he can do about it. She will smile for me and everything will be perfect. It won't be like last time. Our love is true, and it may take her some time to realise it but she will.  
  
"Samantha" I feel our love even when I say it.  
  
There she sits on the bed, waiting for me to come. Waiting for me. She already knows my name and we have more in common than she will ever have with him. Him, he is beneath my angel. He is nothing compared to her, to me. She will realise that once she comes to know me. She will see that not only is their "love" forbidden by the Air Force, but also it is not right. *Our* love is right.  
  
"Darren" she smiles.  
  
I love the way she says my name. It seems to roll of her tongue perfectly and then her smile.yes it will all work out.  
  
I sit beside her and feel a strong urge to kiss her. I move closer and she moves nearer and.pain.I'm being thrown back. I shake my head and try to get the room back in focus. She's running for the door.. how dare she? Anger fills me. I will not let her get away. She is mine.I run forward and pull her back as her hand reaches the doorknob. I throw her off. How dare she does this to me. She must learn.  
  
She looks up to me, her eyes trying to be innocent but I know she fakes it. She still clings to the past. In time she will learn to let go.  
  
"I don't want to do Samantha, but you gave me no choice".  
  
I reach down and push her up against the wall. My hands move either side of her throat and I tighten my grip.she *will* be mine.  
  
tbc 


End file.
